Please Dont Take My Sunshine Away
by Castion-and-Clockwork
Summary: Spock Prime sings a lullaby to Jim and Spock's new baby girl, thinking back to the life he once had.


**I know I know! I should be finishing up my other projects before I start posting new ones! But this idea sat on me heavily and I just had to write it out. :) **

**Warnings: Ooh, Spock!Prime feels. Lots and lots of those. Because I'm still not over that. At all. **

_"You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine..."_

She was tiny enough to fit in two hands, her dark wispy locks still baby soft and short as they fell in curls around her tapered ears. Her brows were sharp, slightly rounded though, like her Papa's and, no matter what, she always had a curious smile on her jade flushed cheeks.

_"You make me happy when skies are grey."_

The hands holding her close to the black, soft worn robes were wrinkled and lovingly strong, supporting her head and deftly unfurling the black waves of downy hair as he sang tenderly to her.

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_

An impossibly small hand came up and reached for the lines at his face, the tiny fingertips smoothing the creases by his mouth as a deep chuckle rose smoothly, silently in him and he allowed himself a smile against her forehead as she drew herself closer to the warmth and the feelings of home, affection, protection, and family that she felt on him, buzzing through her sensitive fingers and neural endings.

_"Please don't take,"_

She giggled as he kissed her baby curls and smiled back at him with eyes as bright and blue as the oceans on Earth.

_"My sunshine,"_

The elder felt his voice catch, the heavy emotion welling sharp and aching in him as he looked down at this beautiful, innocent child and saw the mixture of hybrid traits, the Vulcan ears, the human eyebrows, Jim Kirk's eyes, his own sharp nose.

But she was not his. Would never be his.

_"My sunshine,"_

Footsteps echoed behind him and the door creaked open, Jim's tall shadow casting into the room as he stepped in front of the lamp. His hair was twisted up and out in a messily riled, bedroom way, eyes sparkling bright and blue and marble like as he watched Spock Prime nestle the baby to him as if it was natural. And to Jim Kirk, it was.

"Thanks again for looking after her." Jim said in a raspy voice, and the elder didn't need to ask why he sounded so. He had been given the child to watch while the younger Spock handled his _Pon Farr_, and the Elder had remembered when his own Jim would sound just as content and sated as the young one appeared now. "I hope she wasn't too much of a handful." James chuckled, sounding lovingly playful, and Elder Spock almost gave a laugh himself.

"She was as much trouble as I suspected coming from her lineage." He teasingly jested and the girl seemed to purr as his long fingers stroked from her ears to her back, his thumb and forefingers gently passing over her temple as he held her.

Jim watched a little longer in contented awe, a drowsy smile stitched lopsided in his rosy cheeks, but after a while he broke the soft hazy atmosphere with a forlorn sigh.

"Spock will be up soon. He was asking for her earlier but I kept him distracted."

"It is logical. The drive knows he now has a child as well as a mate to tend to. He would not have harmed her." His hands felt like they were trembling as he held the tiny, delicate body to his chest, feeling her heart slow beneath his palm at her side.

"I know. He's only ever been careful with her but..." Jim distractedly looked at his hands and shrugged his shoulders, "I knew you needed a little more time with her."

There was a silence then between them that neither knew how to fill and the sleeping baby didn't notice as she rested her head on the strong set shoulder and buried her face into the warmth of the robes.

"You should not feel like you owe me this-" the Vulcan lowly warned but Jim's hand touched his lower back and then the man was in front of him, looking like a familiar ghost and a stranger all at once.

"I don't. I just know you love her. And that's ok. You're her Godfather, her grandfather, a very important part of this family. And you deserve some time with her, that's all I meant." He smiled up at the elder and saw the gentle adoration and understanding glowing in his eyes and wished he could be the man that he needed. But his Prime was long gone, in a world that now didn't exist.

Spock Prime handed her back softly and made sure not to wake her, and Jim wondered if he had done this before with how deftly he did so. Her weight was a comfort on his chest and he knew Spock wanted to cuddle with her and meld with this young one again to accustom their minds while she was still little. The appreciation and thanks that passed between the two then, as Jim gazed at his future Spock and felt heartbreak for the lost soul and as the Elder Spock looked down at Jim and was filled with an unbounded happiness for the couple, no more words were needed as Jim smiled and stepped out of the nursery and across the house to the master bedroom where his husband lay.

But slowly, the elder let his face fall back into its Vulcan facade, the lines timeworn and weary around his melted eyes as his voice finished the sad song that had once been a favorite of his own bondmate's to sing to their baby girl, in a time which felt infinitely long ago, or maybe never was...

_"Do not take my sunshine, away."_

**Ooooh, yes, lets just let all those feels sink in. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed this little one shot, and I swear I'm working on the chapters for my other stories. Feel free to comment and give ideas! I would love some feedback! :) **


End file.
